Winter Love (KaitoxLen)
by IAmPikoPiko
Summary: Len has loved Kaito all his life. One day Len is pressured by something, thinking he'd be stupid to tell Kaito how he felt all he said was goodbye. Kaito finally realizes he has to confess when Len is about to commit suicide. You may think it's too late but that's how it began. Kaito and Len, now a couple are left with their difficult love. (Not good at summariess sorry) LenxKaito


Winter Love Chapter 1: Meltdown

Oh yesh I had an Idea and I had to send it flying out my brain!

WOOOOHOOOO! Sorry for my goofy-ness, if that's even a word, but anyway -please take my story seriously. Thank you.

* * *

Len's POV

I took a deep breath as I walked in school, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares I looked down at the floor. I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly I bumped into someone's chest... I looked up and saw Kaito my crush since grade school. I was a 2nd year and he was a 3rd year, everyone, well not everyone... but lots of people made fun of me. But Kaito, there was something about him that made him stand out the most... He was actually NICE to ME! Only 2 of his friends liked me and ever considered hanging out with me... which was great and all but I mean c'mon you'd think that since Kaito and his crew are so popular they'd look down on me but no... his closest friends and him actually saw the real me inside, and it felt pretty damn good! The air got caught in my throat, he was holding out a hand for me, "Sorry about that ,Len." I smiled and took his hand and got up, "Thanks Kaito, and it's ok." he smiled, "Sucks I only have two classes with you..." he said placing his hand on his chin trying to figure out something, his pose was cute, so I giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked giving me a goofy grin, "The way you were standing, it was cute." I covered my mouth, my face flushing, I could feel it. "It's okay, thanks Len." he laughed, then he turned serious, "Len, would you like to go to my favorite Ice-cream spot, after school?" my heart fluttered and skipped a beat all at the same time, and I blushed a light pink. "Sure!" I said happily, smiling, showing my teeth. "Hey, I've never seen you smile like that before!" Kaito said, I blushed, "I never really have a good reason to smile...'' he frowned, taking his thumb and placing it at my chin lifting my head up, making me look him in the eyes, "Why not... your smile is beautiful." he said, "I-I don't know..." Kaito smiled "Well I'll see that smile more often for now on, okay?" he let go, I frowned 'I'm just his play toy aren't I?' I sighed, "Well... I guess so." he side-hugged me, "That's the spirit! Now I'll see you after school, kay?" he ran off into a classroom down the hall. I sighed, 'Falling in love is hard' I thought like an idiot, 'Well duh!' there goes that voice in my head that gives me so called "ADVICE" 'Hey! If you don't want it I'll save it for myself!' I groaned walking to my first class, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kaito's POV

I sighed not ginving a damn about a thing my Sensei had to say, I got really angry with all this work, work ,work, he was giving us. I took out my phone, it was 3 minutes before I got to leave and go on that date with Len... yes I am determined to make it a date, because I really like him and hate when people pick on him, and I get tired of beating the crap out of bullies, he doesn't notice it, but they're all backing off one by one. I took out my phone and texted Len,

To:Len

From: Kaito : Where are you, ready to leave soon?

From Len:

To: Kaito: I'm leaving actually, forever. Goodbye Kaito...

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion... What does he mean by this?

Kaito to Len: What are you talking about?

Len to Kaito: I'm sorry! But I can't do this anymore, everyone keeps pushing me to the limit, I'm going to get it over with and end my life, I'm sorry Kaito, there isn't really anything you can do...

Kaito to Len: What the hell are you talking ab- I stopped texting and my eyes widened in horror. No!

I texted Gakupo, Piko, and Neru.

From Kaito To: Gakupo, Piko and Neru.

Guys we have to leave now! Len's trying to kill himself!

We all got up from our seats and ran out the classroom, not stopping after the Teacher tried to block our way.I ran all the way to the roof, my friends not too far behind. "Len! NO!"

Len's POV

"Goodbye world it was nice, I'm sorry everyone, even though I doubt anyone would care..." I said, a tear slid down my face onto the concrete all the way below, I was about to fall when I heard a voice scream "Len! NO!" Kaito, pulled me back, to the roof. I immediately started sobbing, "NO Kaito! Get off me I want to die! I want it all to end!" Gakupo, sat there, crying silently, the one I thought didn't like me, is actaully shedding tears for me, more than one surprises today. "No! I can't let you, I don't want you to die!" Kaito said back to me, "Why?!" I ask my tears now wetting his shirt, "Because, Len, I-I love... you!" I was so shocked, "I ... love you too!" Kaito smiled a tear sliding down his smooth skin, "Good, you'd better have, I have been trying so hard for you to notice..." he kissed me before I could say anything back, I didn't care, this was my happy ending to a day, for once. I kissed him back enjoying the huge burden being lifted off my shoulders, it was like there was a chain around my heart, restricting me from loving him, now he has free'd me. It started to snow, I love snow and it was perfect because I was sharing a kiss with the one I love. This was truly the start of my Winter Love.

* * *

Hey! did you like it , I hope so more to come! Bye, you know the song Winter Love by BoA? Well I love that song so much! That's my name decision reason. So corny I know, especially the ending.


End file.
